Transformers: One shots and Ideas
by Zero-metallix
Summary: A collection of one-shots and random ideas that don't need/deserve a story of their own.


The sun was already getting low in the sky as Mikaela Banes turned on her heel and walked away. Behind her, her now ex-boyfriend called after her but made no real effort to stop her. After the third time she ignored him, she heard the door of his truck slam shut and its engine roar as Trent drove away.

Adjusting the strap of the bag on her shoulder, Mikaela rolled her eyes and started walking. It was nearly 10 miles to get back home and she really wasn't dressed for hiking, but anger and indignation forced her onwards.

Twenty minutes later and that anger had all but burned itself out, leaving only frustration. The cute little pumps she'd worn to the lake were starting to chafe and her bag strap was cutting into her shoulder.

Huffing, Mikaela started digging through her bag to find her phone. Pride was all well and good, but it was time to bite the bullet and call for help. She wasn't going to call any of her 'friends'. No doubt they would already be gossiping about her break up with Trent, there was no reason to give them more fuel.

That only left her aunt, would probably freak out and lecture her for hours, but she'd get over it… eventually.

Finally finding her phone at the bottom of her bag, Mikaela pulled it free only to be met with a black screen. Frowning, and trying not to panic, she hit the buttons at random. The 'No Battery' message flashed briefly on its screen before the phone died again.

Growling in frustration, she let her head roll back and glared at the sky. Now she was fucked.

If she went back to the lake she might, just might be able to find someone who could give her a ride. _Yeah right, more likely I'll be found floating dead in the water._

The thought made her shiver and she cursed herself for even considering it. With no other choice, she started walking.

##

It was nearly dark when Mikaela saw it in the distance. A beat-up yellow Camaro parked in a clearing just off the road, its yellow paint faded and marred by rust. As she drew closer, she was surprised to see no one inside.

Lost, stolen or just abandoned cars by the side of the road were nothing new, but a cursory glance showed that none of the windows were broken and the doors undamaged if you ignored the signs of age. So it probably wasn't stolen.

 _Not yet…_ she pushed the thought away. Her aunt would kill her if she stole a car, no matter the situation.

"Hello, anyone there?" against her better judgment, she called out. When there was no answer, she leaned against the car and checked her phone again, just in case it had magically recharged itself.

It hadn't, of course.

"What am I doing here…" she muttered to herself, looking to the dark sky above. When had everything in her life gotten so fucked up? _Puberty?_ A voice in her head suggested.

She ignored it. She knew how she looked, she wasn't stupid, but her problems started long before that.

She glanced at the Camaro, "I guess we're both a little messed up?"

The car sank slightly on its suspension, but she was too distracted to notice.

A twig snapped, the sound making her jump and Mikaela swung around, fist already clenching.

The noise turned out to be a girl, possibly a little older than Mikaela with dark hair and eyes. The sleeveless denim top and shorts were a little outdated, but the girl made it work.

The girl quickly waved her hands, a startled expression on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Mikaela said, catching her breath. She looked quickly between the girl and the Camero. "Is this your car?"

The girl nodded, giving her a quick smile. She waved at the car, then made a chopping movement at her neck with her other hand, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth.

Mikaela stared at the girl, confused by her actions. "Can you talk?" she asked carefully.

The girl gave her a sad smile and a shake of her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." It just seemed like the thing to say.

The girl shrugged, then pointed at Mikaela and the road behind her.

"It's a long story," she said, rolling her eyes. "You broke down?" Pulling a tie from her pocket, Mikaela started tying her hair back. "Pop the hood, I'll take a look."

Blinking in surprise, the girl none the less did as asked. Pulling a set of keys from her pocket she opened the door and reached inside to hit the release catch.

"Whoa," Lifting the hood, Mikaela realised she was dealing with a sleeper. She'd assumed the car was rusted through but now she could see it was only on the surface and the engine itself was not only clean and shiny but was a beast of a thing.

"Nice headers," she said to the other girl, "side-breathing fuel injection set-up…"

The had engine probably cost more than the car and all of it undone by a loose hose. Reaching forward, she grabbed the fallen hose and forced it back into place.

"That should do for now, but it's only going to happen again if you don't get something to clamp the hose… can you start it up?"

The other girl nodded, vanishing from sight briefly as she turned the ignition. The engine coughed, then roared into life. Mikaela didn't bother to hide her smile at the sound.

Standing up, she dropped the hood. "You good?"

The other girl nodded, then pointed at Mikaela, then the passenger seat and finally the road.

For a moment, she considered turning the girl down, it wasn't like she knew anything about her after all. Then again, did she really want to walk?

##

The drive was quiet, the radio on low, giving Mikaela plenty of time to think.

At least until the other girl tapped the wheel to get her attention. When Mikaela turned to look, the girl held up a drivers license.

Mikaela ignored the photo - _who ever looked good in those?_ \- and focused on the name.

 _Charlie Watson._

"Mikaela."

Charlie pointed at Mikaela, then mimed wiping her eyes.

Mikaela frowned in confusion. She hadn't been crying. Charlie gave her another pointed look, her face open and honest and Mikaela finally realised what she was trying to ask.

"Oh! It's nothing, I was just…" she sighed, did it matter what she told the girl? She'd probably never see her again after all.

"I'm just trying to figure out how I ended up here, in the same situation I'm always in. Meet a guy with tight abs and big arms and all their brains in their dick."

Charlie snorted, pushing her chest and shoulders out and puffing her cheeks in an attempt to look bigger. She exhaled as Mikaela smiled, then held up a hand, fist closed and one little finger held up.

This time, Mikaela really did laugh.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea. That's why he drives that shiny dick replacement his parents gave him. Y'know he was actually bragging about the oversized rims he stuck on that pickup? Nevermind he's fucked up the ride and the tires are rubbing on the arches when he turns. Of course, you try telling a guy that."

Charlie gave Mikaela an amused look that was mixed with something she couldn't decipher.

They were finally driving through the suburbs now and Charlie slowed down so Mikaela could give her directions. Occasionally, Mikaela would make small talk, but it was hard to keep a conversation going when the other person couldn't talk.

"Tell me the truth," Mikaela asked suddenly, her earlier melancholy returning. "Do you think I'm shallow?"

Charlie frowned, her face screwed up in a look of distaste. Eventually, she took a deep breath,

"I… " her voice was harsh, grating. It sounded like Charlie had inhaled broken glass and the look of pain was clear on her face. "There is more to us than meets the eye."

Charlie gasped, coughing as she tried to catch her breath, the cars engine spluttering as her foot slipped off the gas.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Mikaela reached out to seize Charlie's shoulders, but the older girl waved her off with a smile.

Her eyes were a bit watery and her cheeks flushed, but she seemed to be recovering.

"I'm sorry," Mikaela said, only to get another smile in return.

As the car came to a stop, Mikaela felt a bit better. The chance to vent had been a welcome one and Charlie's words, corny as they were, stirred something inside her.

Once she got home she'd send Trent a message so he knew things were over. After that, maybe she'd take a break from dating, focus on school or her dads parole, she'd have to see how things went.

She gave Charlie a grateful smile.

"Seriously, thanks for the ride. Nodding, Charlie gave her a friendly smile and waved as Mikaela walk away.

Stopping at her door, Mikaela took a moment to mentally prepare herself for the scolding she was about to receive, then walked inside.

Time to face the music.

##

AN: so, this happened.

The other week I stumbled across a youtube video that claimed Mikaela was actually the most well rounded/written human in the bay movies. After watching the video, I have to say I agree. So, I set about trying to write a series of events that centred on her and cut sam out. This is the result.

Also, yes, Bee is using a holomater (see IDW) avatar of Charlie from the upcoming Bumblebee movie, its supposed to be a prequel after all and I thought it would be fitting.

I did orignally plan for Mikaela to just steal Bumblebee as it wouldn't be the first time thats happened to him, but it just didn't sit right with me. Mikaela had a record, so her prints would be on file and she knows her dads parole is coming up. I just couldn't see her stealing a car without a seriously good reason.


End file.
